Black Soul, Black Heart
by blackromanceangel274
Summary: Sebastian x Ciel SLASH Ciel's not sure when he started to fall for his butler but he does know that it's happening, faster than he'd like. Then one night at a ball in the queens palace, they're approached by an old 'friend' of Sebastian's. Letting his heart get the better of him for once Ciel listens in on the conversation. Will it break his little black heart?
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER ONE_

_Ciel opened his eyes, the sun was shinning in through the curtains. 'How odd', he thought to himself, 'why hasn't Sebastian woken me up?' He glanced at the clock, it read nine o'clock. Ciel sat up straight. Nine o'clock? Sebastian should have woken him ages ago. Where the hell was that demon butler? _

_"Sebastian?" He called but his voice was only a whisper. _

_He tried to call again but his voice was quieter that time. Again and again he shouted for Sebastian but his voice got quieter and quieter until no words came out at all. It was only then that Ciel realized how silent the mansion was. No noise seemed to be coming from inside or outside. __Panic started to rise inside him as he forced himself out of his  
__bed. He walked over to his window and pulled open the curtains, only to find that there was nothing there. Literally nothing. _

_All he saw a constant bright white spanning for as far as his eyes could see. Nothing broke the whiteness at all. No trees, no grass, no sky. It was like a giant cloud was covering the world, as if nothing existed expect the mansion he lived in. Ciel turned sharply, knocking the wind out of himself for a few seconds. Something was terribly wrong, where was Sebastian? He had to find him. Once again he tried to call but his voice still refused to work.  
_

_He had no choice, he had to go looking for his butler. With a deep breath Ciel walked towards the door. It was stiffer than he remembered, it took almost all of his strength and energy to pull it open just wide enough for him to squeeze through. It wasn't comfortable but managed it. He called for everyone but their names wouldn't tumble from his mouth, it was as if no one else existed__._

_He checked every room one by one but he found no one. He was the only one; he could feel tears threatening to leave his eyes but he couldn't let them fall, he knew if he let them start he'd never get them to stop. He pulled at the front door, he was exhausted, even with his heart and adrenaline pumping through him faster than it ever had before.  
He felt like at any minute he was going to drop onto the floor and become immobilized in his fatigue but he had to carry on. He couldn't be alone, not again. _

_When he stepped through the door the blinding whiteness turned into deep dark forest. The trees created thick shadows that made it impossible for him to see what was lurking beyond. Ciel turned back to his mansion, debating whether or not he should return to the one place he knew he'd be safe, maybe he would be lonely but at least he'd be alive. No, he needed to press on. He needed to find Sebastian. A sudden depressing feeling hit him with so much force that the tears started to flow from his eyes like rivers flowing over a bank. What if Sebastian had abandoned him? It felt like that's what had happened. Maybe they all just abandoned him.  
_

_As he stood there, debating whether or not he should give in to the fact that he wasn't wanted by anyone anymore the Mansion caught fire. As the fire lapped at the great walls he turned back to the woods and ran into them. Something told him that he'd find Sebastian there or rather, Sebastian would find him. It didn't matter as long as he got to see him again. He wanted to see another person, hear anything that wasn't a deafening silence. He didn't care if Sebastian was going to shout at him, tell him that he needed to be more careful or moan that he had over slept or ran away without telling anyone where he was going. He needed to see those eyes again. He got deeper and deeper into the  
trees the light behind him fading with every step he took. Without warning his legs gave way underneath him, sending him face first into the mud, the brown staining his perfect white night shirt.  
_

_He shook violently as he sobbed. Wrapping his arms around himself as if it was going to protect him from the chill. Branches snapped somewhere in the distance, causing him to jump. He wanted to run but he couldn't convince his legs to work. He couldn't stand, there was no way he was going to be able to run. Something behind Ciel snarled into his ear, he turned at the waist, only to be met with the face of a growling wolf. The beast was twice the size of him, with long shaggy black hair and blood dripping from it's fangs. Blood, the same shade of red as its eyes. As he looked into those eyes Ciel realized that he knew this creature. This monster in front of him, staring as if he was about to rip into his fragile body, it was Sebastian. He wasn't sure how he knew. He just knew but Sebastian hadn't come to protect him or rescue him. Sebastian had come to be Ciel's demise. In the reflection of the wolfs eyes, Ciel noticed that he wasn't wearing his eyes patch, under his messy blue bed hair, his eye was exposed but the seal was gone. His eye was a deep blue instead of purple. The contract was over and Sebastian wanted the soul he was promised. _

"Young master?" Came a voice from Ciel's side.

With another scream Ciel woke up. He was covered in sweat and shaking from the dream he had been stuck in. It felt so real. He must have looked a mess, tears were running down his cheeks, unfortunately the crying wasn't just in his dream. He wiped his eyes frantically, turning away from his butler so that he wouldn't see the water spilling from his eyes. There was no light pouring in through the curtains, Sebastian hadn't come to wake Ciel up the day, he must have heard him screaming.

"My lord, are you alright?" Sebastian questioned again.

"Yes, it was only a dream" Ciel told him, somehow managing to sound stoic even with his face still showing so much fear.

He was starting to calm down now that he realized that it had all been in his head. Still, he knew he wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon, even after Sebastian left he would lay awake in his bed.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Sebastian asked, though he knew perfectly well what the answer would be.

"No, I don't remember it. What is the time, it can't be dawn yet?"

"It's just gone three, master. Would you like me to leave you to rest, it is a long day ahead" Sebastian reminded him, still looking at Ciel with concern.

"Yes" Ciel nodded, laying back down, his heart slowly returning to a normal steady beat.

"I will wake you later, my lord" Sebastain bowed and went over to the door, looking back at Ciel once before he finally left his master alone once more.

Just like he thought, Ciel didn't go back to sleep. He laid in his bed, in the dark, trying to get the nightmare out of his head. He wanted to call Sebastain back in, part of him was ashamed to admit it but he wanted his butler to lay down with him until he fell asleep again, forgetting that he'd ever had a nightmare at all. Maybe even he'd ask Sebastain to hold him for a little bit. He wouldn't ask, even if it did mean that would go to sleep. He couldn't bring himself to. He already looked weak for crying in his sleep, he couln't give in to the weakness even more. He wouldn't allow himself to; Sebastain would only mock him for it anyway.

Ciel wasn't sure when he start to feel that way. He wasn't sure when his heart started to flutter as Sebastain called him or when butterflies appeared in his stomach only to fly like crazy when he saw the demon smile. He'd never admit it but something inside him was longing for Sebastain and it prayed more than anything, for Sebastain to long for him to but he knew it would never happen. Ciel would never tell him, Sebastain was only a demon after all. He couldn't feel anything and Ciel praised himself for being a realist if nothing else. He wouldn't be fooled into thinking Sebastian could return his sentiment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I was meant to upload this chapter yesterday but unfortunately something happened and I wasn't able to. It's slightly longer than the last one but we finally get into the main story line. There are still a few more chapters lined up so keep an eye out.**

**Chapter Two**

"My lord it's time for your bath" Sebastian announced as he opened the door to Ciel's study.

Ciel looked up from the papers on his desk, he looked at Sebastian. He was exhausted and had barley gotten though half of the papers that were staked besides him. Most of the papers that he had placed in his 'done' pile, he had merely glanced at and signed just so he didn't have look at them again.

"I don't want to go" Ciel told him.

"You have said that five times since this morning" Sebastian reminded him. "I am afraid the attendance letter was already sent, her majesty will be expecting to see you there."

"Fine" Ciel told him, glancing back down at his papers.

Silently cursing himself as he realized they were upside down and he'd been staring at them for almost half an hour without noticing. He put them into a neat pile to the side and followed Sebastian into the bathroom. Why had he agreed to go to this stupid ball? Sebastian had even said after reading the invitation slip that he would start writing a decline letter straight away, so why did Ciel have to stop him? He hated people at the best of times. A crowd of people, that was almost unbearable for him. He often found that boring people collecte in crowds, almost as if it was too boring to just be boring on their own. They always talked so loud too, as if it made up for the fact that nothing they had to say was particularly interesting. Ciel didn't like loud talkers either, quiet often it seemed that his world had just become full of things he despised.

"Why did I agree to go?" Ciel asked, mostly to himself as he watched Sebastian prepare the outfit for the evenings events.

"She is your queen, young master. I fear there was very little choice, declining could have been taken as an insult. Or bitterness considering she hasn't been shy about testing your loyalty lately" Sebastian suggested, starting to dress Ciel, head to toe. "At least you don't have to wear a dress this time."

Ciel looked away, he remembered how tight that corset was. It was hard to move without feeling like he was going to burst open. How did women wear those things all day? Was looking desirable really worth all that pain? Ciel didn't even think they helped ladies look that good, not that he was really meant to be looking or even found pleasure in it. He quite often felt like a part of his brain was broken, as a young boy he was meant to at least find girl attractive, right? He could admire a pretty woman but he never desired one. As much as he adored Elizabeth and he did, he never really felt that way for her, even though he knew he should. Maybe he would have ended up going to hell whether he'd promised Sebastian his soul or not.

It wasn't a long journey to the palace but it was long enough for Ciel to grow bored of the constant jerking motion the carriage made. His was starting to hurt by the time they arrived and he knew the pain was only going to get worse if he did anything besides just sitting down. He walked into the ball room, sighing when he noticed that just as he expected, their were crowds of boring people already talking louder than necessary. Sebastian allowed them to avoid most of the crowds, leading his master to a far off corner. A few people glanced at Ciel but not many of them paid him much attention, which he was most glad off, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. Considering he had only been there under an hour it was too early to leave. He would have to endure at least another hour, it was the queen after all. Then Ciel noticed a change in Sebastian. Something seemed unsettled in him.

"What is it?" Ciel questioned, noticing Sebastian's distress.

"I'm not sure, young master" Sebastian replied honestly, looking around cautiously. Something in the atmosphere had changed, though everyone around them seemed the same and nothing seemed different in the least. What had caused the sudden shift? As Sebastian scanned the crowd for any sign of something out of the ordinary, he spotted her.

A face hadn't seen in over a hundred years, it split the crowd apart, drawing his attention and causing him to lose his train of thought. He still recognised her and she looked exactly the same. Her eyes were the colour of heather, her hair like streams of gold. Her dress was red, a mix of silk and lace that glided along the floor as we walked. Looking around her in search of something, or as Sebastian suspected, someone. He knew that someone was most likely him, he couldn't risk being seen with Ciel so he had to make an excuse to get away, for both of their sakes.

"Excuse me, my lord. I need some fresh air" Sebastian told him, abruptly standing up.

"What -?" Ciel had meant to add more to the end of his question but the words left his mouth when Sebastian seemed to ignore him and turned his back.

"I'll be back, keep your head down" Sebastian said over his shoulder, nodding towards the woman as discretely as possible.

Ciel looked in the direction Sebastian had indicated to. He saw the woman but by the time he turned to ask Sebastian more questions his demon was gone. Ciel let out a small tsk and tried to keep his eye on the strange women without being too obvious. There was something different about her, he could tell just by looking at her but he couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was. She looked human but something about her made him aware that she wasn't. The woman kept getting closer to him, his senses went into over drive, looking around for Sebastian who he soon noticed was standing outside on the balcony looking between Ciel and the women. Sebastian caught sight of Ciel looking at him and put a finger to his lips before turning his back.

When Ciel looked forward again the woman was only a few steps away from him. At first she didn't seem to be paying any attention to him, then she went to walk past him and stopped. Looking down at him she took in a big sniff, a hungry smile crossing her face.

"Jilin" she told him, extending her hand towards Ciel, turning her hungry smile into a kind one.

Ciel followed Sebastian's advice, keeping his head down and his mouth shut. He tried to pretend she wasn't there, part of him wanted to look back at Sebastian but he couldn't. Sebastian walked away for a reason, even if he didn't understand or know the answer he had to trust Sebastian, after all, Sebastian couldn't do anything to hurt him. She'd sniffed him, he shivered involuntarily.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" The woman questioned, that same fake smile still sitting on her lips as she moved her hand towards his face.

As if on queue Sebastian jumped in between them, slapping Jilin's hand away before she could actually touch Ciel. When the shock wore off, she chuckled.

"Siranas, what a surprise" she said, but her voice didn't show any real surprise, it almost seemed like she was expecting to see them there.

"That's not my name" he told her, still standing in front of Ciel, not even daring to look back at his young master.

"Oh" she replied, something in her purple eyes shimmering dangerously. "What is your name then?"

"Sebastian."

"Sebastian" she repeated, letting the name linger on her tongue for a moment. "How mundane" she teased, stepping around the demon to get another look at Ciel. "I still didn't get your name."

"And you won't" Ciel told her, looking up at Sebastian curiously. "Sebastian, who is she?"

"An old friend, young master. I thought you were dead" Sebastian answered, not taking his eyes from the lilac ones in front of him.

"That's what you wanted but I'm afraid we can't always get what we want" she taunted, looking at Ciel again, still smiling that same smile. It was starting to make him feel sick. "Do we, young master" those words flowed from her lips with an almost venomous tone.

Ciel was about say something back, push past Sebastian and slap the woman round the face for talking to him like that but Sebastian caught him before he had even started to move. A gloved hand on his wrist, pinning him in place, Ciel looked up at the back of Sebastian's head and then into the woman's eyes. He wanted more than anything to know who and what she was. There did seem to be a bit of humanity in her but there was something else in her as well, something almost sinister but not quiet.

"Can we talk in privet, it would be nice to dance with you again. Sebastian." Jilin offered him her hand, her smile finally fading.

Ciel was glad that she stopped smiling, it was starting to make him feel sick. Sebastian looked back at Ciel for permission, his eyes were indifferent. As if he didn't care either way whether Ciel allowed it or not. Ciel wasn't sure what to say, for the first time he was unsure as to what he should do. After a second he nodded, watching with his heart beating hard against his chest as Jilin grabbed Sebastian's hand and pulled him towards the dance area. Just in time for the next song. They started to speak as soon as they were on the dance floor, Ciel could see their mouth moving and he wanted more than anything to hear what they were saying. Sebastain seemed to speaking a little more at ease without him by his side, slightly irritated Ciel looked around for someone he could offer his hand too.

There weren't any other children here, he was the only one and it would look strange if he was dancing with someone bigger than him. He wasn't good at dancing anyway, it would be a lot more embarrassing with someone who had been dancing for years. He stood up from where he was and found someone in the crowd, a young girl, probably only a few years older than he was. He walked towards her, glancing back at Sebastian and Jilin a few times as he approached her.

"Would you like to dance?" Ciel questioned, extending his hand towards the girl with his most charming smile.

The looked up at him, then to the woman beside her, her mother. Her mother nodded, informing her girl that the stranger was an Earl and not to be refused. The girl looked excited to have been asked, taking his hand eagerly and following him to the dance floor, however by the time they got there, the song had finished and when Ciel looked around for Sebastian and Jilin he noticed them walking towards the door that led to the gardens. The young earl could feel a vein popping in his head as he turned back to the girl beside him.

"Excuse me" he said to her, walking towards the garden doors without an apology.

It was starting to get chilly outside and Ciel couldn't see Sebastian from where he was, though he did suddenly hear faint voices from round the corner. He followed the voices and kept to the bushes where he wouldn't be seen, they were halfway through a conversation when he was close enough to hear them.

"You didn't even bother checking to see if I was alive" Jilin sounded almost hurt when she spoke, crossing her arms across her chest and avoiding Sebastian's gaze.

"I honestly didn't think there was a chance there was anything left. It was five angels that went after you, one is bad enough. You said they wanted you dead, I presumed they wouldn't leave you alive" Sebastian explained, keeping distance.

"Still, I loved you and you didn't even think of checking up on me, asking around. Did you ever really care?" She asked him, huddling into herself.

Ciel held his breath, so this is what Sebastian considers an old friend? Hell have no fury like a women scored. He remembered hearing Madam Red saying once, though he found it hard to remember exactly what they had been talking about before. Probably Elizabeth.

"Once, yes" Sebastian replied, his voice as cold as ever.

"Once? For over a hundred years I struggled to get back down here to you and that's all you have to say?" She raised her voice but still couldn't meet his eyes.

Sebastian shrugged, "there's nothing else to say."

"That child in there, you love him?" Jilin spat the word_ child_ out like was a bad taste in her mouth.

There was a pause, Sebastian processed the question and his answer carefully.

"No" Sebastian answered. "We are bound by contract alone, once he has achieved his revenge, I get his soul. That's it."

Ciel didn't understand why he was so surprised to hear Sebastian's answer or why it hurt so much. It was like all the butterflies in his stomach suddenly just died, letting go should be painless when you weren't even holding on, right? Why did it hurt? Why did he suddenly feel like something was pressing down on his chest and he couldn't breath properly.

"His soul? That's it? In a single glance I saw more devotion between you and him that I ever felt between us. There are rules about getting attached to humans, you know that" she told him.

"Yes, just like there are rules about angels and humans too" he reminded her.

"My parents were murdered because of me. So I know perfectly well. I don't think you do."

"All I want is his soul and in truth I will be glad when it's all over. A young soul tends to be pure but no one ever mentions how irritable children are, it's inconvenient having to run around after him all the time" Sebastian explained.

Ciel decided he had heard enough, trying to sneak away quietly back to the palace he rubbed his eyes. He had never cried so much before in his. As he made his way back inside with a heavy heart that felt like it would never be repaired, his mind went back to his nightmare. Sebastian as a giant wold staring down at him, his eye in the reflection back to blue instead of purple. Maybe that was what it meant. As soon as his chance came, Sebastian would devour him in one bite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"You're a good liar" Jilin told him, "I know you were never good at following rules, hell spat you out because you couldn't follow the rules but even for you this is pretty sinful."

"You're not exactly Stoic, Jilin" Sebastian turned his back. "You were always letting your emotions get the better of you. His soul is mine and if you get in my way, I will finish what the angels started."

With that Sebastian walked back into the palace, he knew he'd see her again, it wasn't like Jilin to just give up. She may be half angel but she was also half human and humans were know for their dramatic reactions. Once inside Sebastian looked around for his young master. He didn't see him straight away and a part of him panicked a little; it almost felt like his heart was beating again. Finally his red eyes met the back of Ciel's head, the young boy was on the balcony, looking out over the edge.

"My lord, you should come inside before you get a cold" Sebastian advised, standing in the door way.

Ciel sighed, his shoulders slumped and he made just to wipe all the emotion off his face before turning to face Sebastian.

"I'm starting to get a migraine, I want to go home now" Ciel told him, avoiding Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian noticed something off in Ciel's tone, tilting his head a little he looked over the boys face. He had never been good with emotions but he could tell Ciel was fighting one.

"My lord" Sebastian's voice was low, concerned almost.

"I'm tired, I need to rest. Get the carriage" Ciel snapped, pushing past Sebastian to go inside, away from the growing wind.

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian bowed towards Ciel, even though his back was turned.

Ciel watched him go, wondering if the feeling inside him was ever going to go away.

...

There was silence in the carriage as it took the butler and young earl home. Ciel looked mostly out of the window, occasionally glanced at the ceiling instead. Sebastian looked from Ciel to the scenery outside as it passed them by.

"Sebastian" Ciel spat out without even looking at him. "Who was that woman?"

"An old friend" Sebastian replied, a smirk on his lips as Ciel turned an annoyed eye on. He knew that wasn't what Ciel meant, when Ciel said '_who_' he really meant _'what'_. "She is a Nephilim. The offspring of an angel and a human, they're considered to be the second most dangerous beings in the world" Sebastian explained.

"What's the first?" Ciel questioned, his curiosity over-taking his pain as he locked eyes with Sebastian.

This time it was Sebastian who looked away, "they're called Cambion's. The offspring between a demon and a human, in all my years I've never met one but I have heard stories of them."

Ciel considered Sebastian's words for a moment. So Jilin was supposed to get one of the most dangerous beings to ever walk the earth, she didn't seem very threatening. What made them so feared, he wondered.

"If they're so dangerous why haven't they destroyed everything?" Ciel asked, wanting to learn more just in case he ever ran into Jilin or something like her.

"When either a Nephilim or Cambion comes into being it sets of a wave of energy. This allows both angels and demons to know where they are, it fades within minutes of their birth. They don't survive the first twenty-four hours, they are hunted and killed by both angels and demons, along with their parents. How Jilin managed to escape -not just once but twice- is a mystery. How ever powerful she may be, it is odd she was able to stay alive."

Ciel still had a million questions but he refused to ask them. They'd give way his feelings and alert Sebastian to the fact that Ciel had followed him outside. He settled for silence instead, looking out of the window again as droplets started to hit the glass. He watched as they ran down the window, melting into each other. Ciel felt his eyes fluttering closed, a few times he caught them and force them to stay open for a little longer but he could only fight sleep for so long. He was physically and mentally exhausted, who knew having your heart broken could drain so much energy?

Sebastian watched his young master battle against sleep with amusement. Humans really were interesting creatures, how could fight a losing battle with so much determination? Why did they fight things that were good for them so often and with so much resistance? It was cute how his eyes would close and then snap back open as if they had closed by mistake. His masters head would drop and then come back up as quickly as it fell. Sebastian smiled again as Ciel's head dropped for the last time, finally the boy had given into his body's desire and fallen asleep. He always looked so peaceful, for a few short hours he was free from his demanding life. There was no queen giving him orders, no angels, no reapers, no undertaker.

Sebastian often wondered if he ever became a part of his masters dreams. Being a demon, he didn't dream but humans were the only creatures he'd come across that could. They were only ones with the ability to create such things, his master never shared the imagines that ran through his head as he slept but Sebastian often found himself thinking about them. What purpose did they serve? How did the human brain create stories while the body relaxed? Ciel twisted a little in his chair, a small moan escaping his mouth as he did. His head hitting the window with a light thump that failed to wake him.

When the carriage stopped, Sebastian considered waking Ciel to let him know they were back at the manor but he didn't. He lifted the sleeping boy out of the carriage and into the house, up to his room, Sebastian laid him on the bed and started to underdress him. Ciel woke briefly, muttering a few inaudible words while Sebastian hushed him back to sleep, pulling the nightshirt over his masters head, he wished him a good night as he tucked him in and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The usual cheerful greeting woke Ciel the next morning, as usual he turned his back to the light, not wanting to wake up and face the world again. He had to. If he didn't continue to live his life, they'd win and he couldn't allow that to happen. He could hear the rain hitting the window already, what was Finny gonna do if it was raining? He supposed it didn't matter too much, Sebastian would probably find something for him to do. Sebastian! Ciel remembered the night before, his heart ache coming back to him suddenly as he snapped his eyes open. How could he face his butler again after that? After wanting to believe there could be a connection between them so badly that he actually started to believe it, just to have it thrown back into his face without Sebastian even realizing it.

He had to face Sebastian, he had to go on acting like it never happened. Acting like he never had those feelings in the first place, he had to pretend that his black heart hadn't been ripped from his chest in the most painful way imaginable. Things had to be the same way they were before, to prevent the torture from getting worse. If Sebastian knew, his life would be over. However, when Ciel looked up at his demon, looking deep into those ruby red eyes he couldn't help but bury his face back in his pillow as it became too much. Being a teenager sucked at the best of times, being a teenager in a hopeless love, that was pure agony. How on earth was he meant to go back to how it use to be?

"Good morning, young master" Sebastian repeated, raising his voice to remind Ciel that it was time to wake up.

Ciel managed to force himself to sit up, watching Sebastian pull that days outfit out of the wardrobe. Ceil couldn't bare the idea of the demon touching.

"Sebastian, I will dress myself this morning" he spat out before he could stop himself.

It took the butler a few seconds to actually process what his master had said. Sebastian knew that Ciel was no good at the small day to day things that most human beings were capable of. Sure the boy could hunt down criminals in his sleep, but he had watched Ciel attempt to do his own laces once and it was like a Shakespearian tragedy. A mess of lace as a fingers fumbled helplessly to imitate the way the older and slender fingers had moved many times before.

"My lord, are you sure?" Sebastian quipped, not wanting to offend his master but also not wanting him to look a mess in front of the many people that would be coming and going throughout the day.

"Of course I am sure" Ciel swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "It's about time I started to do things for myself."

Sebastian looked a little hurt, almost feeling as if his master thought he was incapable of looking after him. Maybe Ciel thought he was a burden to him, that thought did upset Sebastian, more than he thought was possible. Considering demons weren't meant to feel anything at all.

"It's no trouble, my lord" Sebastian assured him, laying the clothes next to Ciel on the bed.

"I will dress myself" Ciel repeated. "Just finish the breakfast, I will be down when I am ready!"

Taken aback Sebastian bowed, leaving without a word. As he closed the door behind him, he thought about what he could have done to hurt his master so much. He went back down to the dinning area and finished setting the table for when Ciel had finally finished dressing himself.

The outfit wasn't anything special but Ciel just couldn't wrap his head around how everything went on or what order it was meant to go on in. He knew the jacket went on last. That was obvious. He wished he'd paid more attention to how Sebastian dressed him instead of focusing his attention on Sebastian as he dressed him. Why were there so many layers?

Ciel slowly started to get dressed, doing the buttons on his shirt three times and finding that there was still an extra button but no hole for it. He was ready to give up the fourth time, almost shouting out Sebastian name, begging him for help but he didn't. He calmed himself down and did his buttons from the bottom to the top instead of top to bottom. He felt proud of himself until it came to his shoe laces.

He vagulaly remember the rhyme Sebastian taught him the first few times he attempted to show the boy how to do them. Following the little part of the tune he remebered Ciel did the best knot he could manage but for some reason the laces still drapped over his soles. In frustrstion Ciel tucked the loose laces into his shoes with a sigh. It was going to be a long day. Feeling slightly proud but still a little nervous, Ciel made his way down the stairs towards the dinning room.

Sebastian had prepared his favourite breakfast, laying it down on the table in front of his Sebastian flashed his master a smile. Ciel looked away with a slight blush, cursing himself in his head for being so weak. It only made Sebastian smile more, he liked the way Ciel's face would go red when he smiled or smirked at him. It caused his heart to thump a few times, at first it was a slight worry to have his heart beating again but he grew to enjoy the feeling. To him it meant he was doing a good job. That he was making his master happy, that was all that mattered to him anymore, he stopped hungering for his soul years ago.

He wasn't sure he wanted it anymore, the contract was no longer valid because Sebastian only craved Ciel, not the soul that lay beneath the skin. As Ciel turned away something flashed in his eyes, causing Sebastian to frown. Was his master sick? He wasn't showing any other signs of sickness, he wasn't breathing heavy, he wasn't sweating and didn't appear to have a temperature. Ciel didn't even seem very interested in his breakfast, he picked at it until it was all gone but it took him longer than usual to eat it.

"What is on the schedule for today?" Ciel questioned, stabbing the same part of his scone three times before actually deciding to put it in his mouth.

"First, you need to finish the report on last weeks mission for the queen" Sebastian began, clearing his throat. "She was expecting days ago. Some of the sponsors are coming around at around eleven to discus business. There should be some new sweet samples arriving not long before three and you agreed to have Elizabeth around for dinner and allow her to stay in one of the spare rooms for the night."

"Just what I need" Ciel grumbled under his breath.

There were times when he enjoyed Elizabeth's company but he wasn't in the mood for her. She had the best intentions and always managed to smile no matter the situation but at times her smile was irritating. He adored her but she was too much for his current state. He just had to grit his teeth and bare it, it was too late to cancel their plans and Elizabeth acted of her own accord a lot of the time, she would have come even if had he asked her not to.

"That is fine, I will start the report right away. Ensure that the place is thoroughly cleaned before the sponsors arrive" Ciel stood up and made his way towards the door. "I would not like to be disturbed until they are here, I have a migraine and would appreciate the quiet."

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian bowed, watching Ciel leave.

The report was fairly short, there wasn't much to say other than the fact that there weren't going to be any more poisonings. He named the poison and the person but he left out the part where Sebastian killed them, saying that they found him dead. Once the report was done, he glared at the stack of paper that was left, business paper work. Signing off new toys, new sampled, signing payments, ordering stock. It was boring and he didn't want to do it but he didn't want to do anything else either. For some reason laying in bed staring at the ceiling was more appealing than doing anything productive.

It was quiet throughout the house, suspiciously quiet. He had asked for silence and he had wanted silence but didn't actually expect to get it. Why wasn't there the sound of plates smashing as Mey-Rin dropped them? Baldroy wasn't calling for help with the fire he'd probably started in the kitchen and Finnian wasn't making noise either. Ciel couldn't even hear Tanaka sipping his tea. He should be grateful for the silence, he supposed, it didn't happen often when he needed it. Still, it gave the air an ominous feeling. He couldn't focus on the paperwork properly, so he signed most of them without so much as scanning the words. His brain just wasn't letting him read anything, it would look at the words and blur them out. Somehow before he knew it the hours had ticked by and there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" he called, not looking up from the ink on the paper.

Sebastian pushed open the door, surprised to see Ciel actually paying attention to his paper work.

"My lord, the sponsors are here" Sebastian announced.

Ciel looked up, his heart fluttering involuntarily when his blue eye meet two red ones. His head went fuzzy and it took a few seconds to clear it, but still his heart was beating so hard against his chest that he couldn't hear the words he was trying to speak.

"Escort them to the first reception room, I will be down in a minute" he finally managed, wanting to curl up with embarrassment.

"Young master, are you feeling alright?" Sebastian questioned, with real concern.

Ciel swallowed, avoiding Sebastian's eyes and shifting in his seat.

"I'm fine, I would like some tea" Ciel told him.

Loyal as ever Sebastian bowed and closed the door behind him. Ciel replayed some of Sebastian's words in his head. _We are bound by contract alone ... All I want is his soul and in truth I will be glad when it's over ... It's inconvenient to run around after him all the time._ The boy shook his head, he didn't want to believe that what his demon had said was true but he couldn't deny it. He'd heard Sebastian say it and Sebastian couldn't lie, right? Somehow managing to get his shaky legs to work, Ciel walked down to the reception room where three men were sitting, on the coffee table were some sweets and tea. Earl Grey, obviously. The business talk was boring, one of his sponsors was talking about backing out. Saying he thought there was another company that would do better with his money. Ciel took his words as easily as he could, showing only a understanding face.

"I understand, Sebastian, show Mr Cartwright out. We no longer require his presence in this meeting" Ciel ordered, not having to look at Sebastian for his butler to know what he meant. Mr Cartwright was unaware of what was waiting for him as he followed Sebastian out of the room and towards the front door. With the hallway clear Sebastian snapped his neck, eyes glowing as the life left the mans body. As the body fell to the floor Sebastian caught a glimpse of the last person he wanted to see standing outside in the rain. Jilin. His sigh was exaggerated as he opened the door and stepped into the rain. He glared at her as he walked in her direction, stopping a few feet away. His posture was rigid and his eyes narrowed.

"For a demon you sure do have a lot of emotions" Jilin tossed her hair behind her shoulder, rising her chin a little and turning up the corner of her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked.

Jilin shrugged, "I was passing by."

"No" Sebastian deadpanned, looking her dead in the eye. "You came here to spy on me."

"All those human souls you've eaten have changed you. Every soul you consume makes you more and more human, I can't believe demons like you eat them for pleasure. It's ridiculous" Jilin quipped, closing her eyes. "Do you know how many times I've wished I wasn't half human, more times than I count."

"We both know that's not very high" Sebastian commented.

"Maybe not but it doesn't matter" Jilin's eyes shot daggers at him. "I know you have feelings for him even if you don't!"

"Maybe, maybe not. That doesn't matter either" Sebastian explained, waving at her dismissively. "It would only matter if I was to act on whatever feeling it is you believe I have."

"The feeling I believe you have? That's not exactly denial, now is it, Sebastian" she drawled out his name almost mockingly. "Admit that you have feelings for that child and I will leave you alone."

Sebastian chuckled darkly, letting his lips form a smile with his eyes closed. "No" he replied, opening his eyes but still smiling. "I already told you. It's about the contract, when it's over his soul is mine and his body rots in the ground. There's nothing else to tell you, I'm sorry but you'll have to go back to the angels and admit defeat."

**I know this chapter is really long but I thought the last one was a little short and thought making this one a little longer might make up for that, and how long it took to publish. Sorry guys but it's been a crazy few days, I have already started the next chapter though, so I really hope to have it up soon. Thank you so much reading and all the positive comments I've been getting, I'm really enjoying this fic. **

**Thanks again guys, you're the best. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I wanted this posted a lot sooner than today however considering the next chapter is also the last for this story, I have been putting off uploading it. I've really been enjoying the time I spent writing this and I do have plans to start another cielxsebastian fic at some point in the near future. I was thinking of a collection of one shots based on songs but I haven't really decided yet, let me know what you think. I'll try not to put the next chapter off too much but I'm having so much fun writing this that I really don't want it to end. **

**Chapter Five**

"I know I told you that you're a good liar, I take it back" she laughed, it was bitter and completely void of joy. "We both know that he was going to hell whether he gave you his soul or not. His soul may be pure but good? No! That kid is a lot of things but he was tainted long before he called for you and it gets worse every day. The devil marked him the day he was born, you just helped it along."

It was a sudden burst of rage that Sebastian had never felt before, he was unable to control it. It was new for him; one minute he was a three feet away from Jilin, the next he had Jilin by the throat against a tree. Sebastian's heart gave another thumb as he glared down at her, she stared back at him with dilated pupils and rapid heart beat.

"I've missed the way your hands feel around my throat" she chocked out, his nails digging into her skin. Sebastian pushed her harder into the tree before releasing her and stepping back, he continued his glare. "You won't even consider my offer?"

"Like me, Jilin, you're not a good liar. I know better than to trust you, however, there is nothing to hide. Considering my denial didn't fool you, yes, I have feelings my young master. I know you well enough to know you won't give up so easily but as we discussed, without either of us acting on this emotion there is nothing any of you can do" Sebastian started walking away without any intention of looking back.

"He loves you to" Jilin called, watching as Sebastian neared the door, he stopped briefly but carried on after a short pause. "If he makes it an order you can't refuse and then it will be him who broke the rules. Whether he knew it or not he will be punished, just like you!"

Sebastian did his best to block out the Nephilim's words as he closed the door behind him, she was right. If Ciel ordered him to act, he'd have to and Ciel would get the worst of the punishment for making it happen. Sebastian had to trust that Ciel's pride was worth more to him than what emotion it was that kept pushing them together. The demon sighed as he made his way quickly to his room to get out of the now dripping wet suit and get back to his master before his absence had been noticed.

When Sebastian came back down, Ciel was showing his guests out, clearly happy to see them leaving and not even trying to hide it. Sebastian raced to stand at the door, getting ready to close it as soon as the men passed through, before the door closed completely, however, Ciel caught a glimpse of Jilin still standing by the tree. A vein popped in his head as she gave him a small wink as the door blocked her out.

"Tsk" Ciel looked away from her, trying to ignore the pang on his chest that just seemed to be getting worse. "I will take tea in my study, then I wish to be left alone until Elizabeth arrives."

"My lord, the new sweet samples should be arriving in less than two hours" Sebastian reminded him, emotions were new to him and cheering up his master when he was sad was not one of his strengths.

"I've lost my appetite" Ciel turned his back and started to go up the stairs. "Taste them yourself."

Without looking back Ciel made his way towards the stairs, wanting to escape Sebastian's gaze before the red eyes made it impossible for him to keep his feelings to himself. His limps felt heavy and they tingled as if they were going to go numb. At the top of the stairs he had to lean against a wall for support as he knees buckled beneath him. _Why am I suddenly so weak? _The boy questioned as he somehow found the strength to move again. _Why am I letting him do this to me? I can't be weak, I'm a Phantomhive. Guard dog to the queen, an earl, I can't afford to be weak! _

Ciel sat in his arm chair, once again trying to concerntrate on paperwork when his mind just wouldn't let him take in the words. The ink melted together, forming one giant blob of black on the yellow tinted paper. His mind just kept replying the last two days. Overhearing Sebastian and Jilin talking, seeing them dancing, seeing Jilin outside only a few moments ago. He just kept thinking about what they were talking about to make Sebastian take that long earlier. Then his mind played alternative scenario's, _maybe they weren't talking at all_.

Ciel shook his head, it shouldn't bother him if Sebastian wants to be with someone else, it makes sense that he enjoys the company of beings like him. Ciel just wished it didn't hurt so much to know that Sebastian was enjoying time with someone else. A knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts, maybe if he pretended he didn't care, he'd stop caring.

"Tea, my lord" Sebastian announced, laying the tea cup and saucer in front of Ciel and looking down at him with a slight frown.

"What?" Ciel questioned, turning his full attention on the cup of earl grey.

"Are feeling alright young master, you've been acting rather strange today, I fear you're coming down with something" Sebastian replied, moving to place a hand on Ciel's forehead.

"Don't touch me" Ciel backed away harshly, glaring at Sebastian. "Stop pretending to worry about my well being. It's energy you can waste somewhere else. Leave me be, I have a lot to get through" Ciel dismissed his butler with a wave of his hand.

"Believe it or not, young master, I have never pretended to care for your well being. Any concern expressed is genuine" the butler told him, hand on the door knob.

"I thought demons didn't have emotions" Ciel spat at him, not looking up from his desk.

"We're not suppose to" Sebastian corrected him, closing the door on his way out.

_We're not suppose to? What the hell does that mean?_ Ciel spent a long time pondering the words. Demons weren't suppose to have emotions, did those words mean that Sebastian did? What emotions did Sebastian did he have? Why was he having feelings if he wasn't suppose to? What caused demon emotions? Ciel shook his head again, he was over Sebastian. Who was he kidding, he didn't know if he'd ever be over Sebastian. How do you get over someone you were never actually dated? Would the unresolved emotions haunt Ciel for the rest of his life? He wasn't sure he could do that. He needed to talk to Sebastian, his pride be damned. He couldn't carry one with the pain, he needed to talk to help get rid of the pain. It didn't matter how Sebastian felt anymore, how he reacted or how weak it would make Ciel appear to him.

Ciel could order Sebastian to never mention it again, to pretend it never happened, to forget. Ciel could simply order Sebastian to act like he loved him, no, that wasn't fair. It wouldn't be the same if it wasn't something Sebastian wanted. Ciel lent back in his chair, he needed to stop thinking about it, if he was going to do it then it would be better if he didn't think too much because he'd talk himself out of it. Turning back to his paper work, he felt the headache coming back. There were still so many hours left in the day, all he wanted to do was lay in bed and pretend the world didn't exist anymore. That he didn't exist anymore; but before he had a chance to consider how blissful that would be Sebastian was at the door again.

"My lord, Lady Elizabeth has arrived" he announced, "dinner will be ready in a few minutes, if you wanted to get dressed into something a little more suitable."

"Show Elizabeth to her room, I'm sure she'll want to freshen up after such a long ride. I require your assistance getting dressed, I'll wait for you here" Ciel ordered, trying to look up but not being able to.

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian bowed, closing the door behind himself.

...

Somehow Ciel managed to keep his composure as Sebastian undressed him and re-dressed him. He still found it hard to look the demon in the eye, all he could see was the giant wolf from his nightmare reflected within the red and it brought back the pain and panic. He tried not to focus on Sebastian at all but the way those long fingers worked with buttons, hems and sleeves, he couldn't help but to indulge a little in the small touches.

"Lady Elizabeth seems to be a in good mood this evening" Sebastian told him, looking at Ciel briefly as he finished buttoning Ciel's shorts.

"Yes, when isn't she" Ciel commented, leaning forward so Sebastian could start putting on his shirt.

"Would you rather she was miserable all the time, young master?" Sebastian joked, forcing a small arm through a sleeve of light grey silk.

"No I suppose not" Ciel slummed his shoulders, closing his eyes briefly.

"She does try, my lord. I understand that arranged marriages can be difficult but you could try a little harder yourself" Sebastian reminded him, doing the last button on the shirt and straightening the collar.

Ciel made no reply, he knew Sebastian was right. Elizabeth tried hard enough for the both of them combined, every time he tried it made him feel wrong somehow. Almost like he was denying a part of himself or trying to trick his brain into accepting something it had no interest in. He wanted to do what was necessary to uphold his family's reputation and honour but it wasn't always easy.

...

As food was served Elizabeth started to talk about the new dressed she had brought while in town the day before. Ciel showed as much interest as possible when it came to things like that. One dress was pink, one was blue and one was green. Ciel wasn't interested in Elizabeth's new dresses or the food that sat in front of him. His appetite still hadn't come back to him, he was to nervous about the confession he was going to be giving Sebastian before bed that night. The food looked good, his stomach just wasn't able to hold it down without lurching.

Ciel did his best with dessert, his sweet tooth winning over his anxiety. He could Sebastian's eyes staring at him as he took the plates away. Elizabeth had finally finished talking about the dresses but instead started to talk about dolls. Another thing Ciel wasn't interested in. Finally, after hours of one story about one doll, he grew so tired that he couldn't bare it any longer.

"Elizabeth, I am starting to get a migraine" Ciel announced, with a yawn. "Will you allow me to walk you to your room?"

Elizabeth beamed from ear to ear as she stood up and took his arm. Paula was waiting for her in her room, night gown ready, fire lit. It was going to a warm and peaceful night.

"Dinner was wonderful, Sebastian" Elizabeth complimented, looking at the man behind Ciel with the biggest smile anyone could manage.

"Thank you, my lady, you are too kind" Sebastian bowed slightly.

"Ciel, your company was most delightful. Thank you so much for letting me stay the night, it's far to late to be making my way home now" Elizabeth continued.

"Your company is delightful to, it's always a pleasure. Sleep well, I will see you at breakfast" he nodded, hoping he'd get away without a hug.

Elizabeth gripped him tightly, almost crushing his small frame with her inhuman strength. Ciel started chocking before she released him, apologising and sending out wishes of a good nights sleep as the door closed. Ciel followed Sebastian back to his room in silence, thinking over the words he was going to use as he walked. Once inside the safety of his room, far away from any other soul in the mansion, Ciel took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst possible answer.

"Sebastian, do you have any emotions?" Ciel began, thinking it would be easier on them both he moved slowing.

"I feel things that mimic emotions, you can call them emotions if you like" he told Ciel, watching the back of the boys head carefully, what was his master talking about.

"You don't lie, do you Sebastian?"

"Not to you, young master, I'm incapable of doing so" Sebastian assured him, still confused as where this was going.

"To other people?" Ciel demanded, turning to look Sebastian dead in the eye, he couldn't avoid the red orbs forever.

"If I feel it's necessary, yes, I might lie to someone else on the occasion" Sebastian admitted, "my lord, what are you talking about? Why do you need to know these things?"

"Just listen and answer" Ciel ordered. "Answer truthfully, no matter what, understood?" Sebastian nodded. "I saw Jilin outside today, did you speak to her?"

"Yes."

"What did you talk about?" Ciel swallowed, still waiting for the worst possible answer.

"You, my lord" Sebastian replied, locking eyes with Ciel as the boy turned around to face him at last. "She believes that I have developed a certain emotion for you, love, I believe she called it."

Ciel almost felt like he couldn't breath, was it true. It couldn't be. He had to ask.

"Do you?" He asked, holding his breath until Sebastian answered the question.

Sebastian paused, Ciel wasn't giving him a choice. He had to admit it, that was fine as long as he wasn't asked to act on it, his heart thumped against his chest, giving him the impression that soon enough Ciel would order him to act upon it.

"Yes" Sebastian told him, breaking the gaze. "I do."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ciel crossed his arms, somewhere between butterflies in his stomach and a knife to the chest.

"There are rules, young master. Against acting on these kinds of emotions, the punishment is death and not a very quick one, either" Sebastian explained, hoping it would stop Ciel from wanting to lose himself in the emotion that connected them.

"What's the point in being able to feel something if you can't do anything about it" Ciel raised his voice, giving into the stabbing feeling in his chest. "Why would they do that? No, I can't do it anymore. If I die simply because I love you, then so be it. Sebastian, I want you to kiss me!"

It wasn't an order that the contract forced him to obey, it was an order of love that Ciel's soul asked him to obey. With his young master being so sure he couldn't refuse. Sebastian wrapped his arms gently around Ciel's small frame and lent down into his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It didn't take Ciel long to fall asleep that night, he was so small and frail that he fell asleep as soon they finished. He was still sweating, his breath was still heavy and Sebastian could still hear how fast his heart was beating. Finally Ciel gave into his exhaustion, his eyes fluttering closed while he was halfway through a goodnight. Sebastian smiled, a light chuckle leaving his lips as he kissed Ciel on the forehead.

"Good night, young master" Sebastian whispered, kissing his forehead with a small smile.

The smile faded not long after realization settled in. The danger was worse now, they'd both given in to desire and the angels would come for them. It wasn't going to be an easy fight or a clean one and it was unlikely either of them would make it out alive but Sebastian would fight until there was nothing of him left. '_If I die simply because I love you, then so be' _ he heard Ciel's words echo in his head. It would appear they both agreed that love was worth dying for but not without a fight.

Sebastian held Ciel a little tighter, he was going to fight. He'd fight as many angels as he had to, as many times as he had to because Ciel was worth it. Whatever it took he would do. He had to. Ciel was more than his master now. They bond by more than a contract. Keeping the young boy alive meant more to him now than it ever had before. He couldn't afford to fail. Sebastian was afraid to leave Ciel alone, Jilin was still watching after all and could already be plotting an attack. Still, he was a butler and what kind of butler would he be if breakfast wasn't ready when his master woke up?

With Ciel's arms wrapped around him so tightly he didn't want to get up. He swallowed his slight fear, no matter how hard he tried, him and Ciel would be separated at some point however that knowledge didn't make it any easier now. Carefully Sebastian worked his way out of Ciel's tight grip and slid out of the bed, picking his suit off of the floor. He dressed and started to make his way down towards the servant quarters, to wake the others. Mey-rin was already starting to wake up, though she was babbling incoherently her eyes were open and she was half dressed when Sebastian knocked on her door.

Tanaka was already awake too, he wasn't in his room. Bard and Finny were both asleep, it amazed Sebastian that they never woke each other up with their loud snoring. Once awake they had half an hour to dress and start work before the master woke up. Sebastian got an odd feeling as he left the servant quarters, before going to the kitchens he decided to check on Ciel. He knew he was probably being paranoid but he had to check. Ciel was still sound asleep in his huge bed, for the first time in a long time he didn't seem to be having a nightmare. He looked so peaceful Sebastian wanted to crawl back into bed beside him.

Seeing his master safe Sebastian turned away once more, pulling the door to but not fully shutting. Sebastian made his way down to the kitchen, greeting Tanaka with his usual cheerfulness. As he was preparing main part of the breakfast a strange feeling came to the demon butler. There was a sudden shift in the atmosphere followed by the feeling that one of his limbs were being torn from his body. The pain immobilized him for a few seconds as he did his best not to cry out in pain. Where had that come from? All his limbs were intact, he hadn't even bumped into anything. CIEL!

As quickly as he could Sebastian ran through the mansion, only stopping when he got to the young earls door. It was shut, he knew he'd left it open. Without hesitation Sebastian pushed on the door open, when he noticed Ciel wasn't in his bed his heart threatened to break his rips with one hard thumb before it stopped, feeling as if it would never beat again. Sebastian had never panicked before, so he wasn't sure what the emotion really felt like but he had no doubt that he was starting to panic. He was shaking as he thought about the idea that Ciel might already be dead. No, they wouldn't kill Ciel without him. They wanted it hurt the most, there was no way to make it hurt more than to force him to watch the life leave Ciel's eyes. They'd wait for him to get there.

...

Ciel glared at the angels as they took a break from the torture, silently amazed that Ciel hadn't tried to scream around the cloth in his mouth, hadn't pulled against his restraints as they whipped and cut. The boy was throbbing from head to toe as blood spilled across his pale skin from every cut they had made. He didn't care how much pain he was in there was no way he was going to let them know. Ciel tried to distract himself from the pain, trying to think of something else, Sebastian. How good it felt to let everything out the night before. Sebastian, Ciel remembered. Sebastian would be on his way to get him without a doubt, then it was game over for both of them. He couldn't let Sebastian come for him but he couldn't order Sebastian not to come either. No doubt it would be the one order Sebastian wouldn't follow.

"Surely it would hurt the demon more if the child was dead when he arrived" Jilin spoke up, her tone was sharp and her eyes narrowed as she turned to look at Ciel.

The young boy met her gaze, holing it with more malic than she could hope to express. It was more than hatred, it was wrath. He allowed the thought of her dying to be his distraction from the pain, when she finally looked away, he closed his eyes to picture all the ways he wanted her to be killed. He took solace in the images of her blood splashing against the walls. He had to believe it was going to be that way, he had to believe that they were going to win otherwise he was going to break. He couldn't allow that to happen, he had promised himself long again that even if the only hope left to him was the thread of a spider web, he'd grip it and pull himself up. He wouldn't go back on his word. It was too late for that.

"Calm down, Jilin" another angel told her, "you know what happens to you if you let your emotions get the better of you again; there are no second chances."

Suddenly the lights in the room went out, a chill coming out of nowhere and the four angels tensed, preparing for a fight.

"He's here" Jilin cursed, picking Ciel up and holding a knife to his throat.

Sebastian walked into view, his eyes glowing pink as he saw the cuts covering Ciel's fragile body. His mouth twisted into a sneer as his eyes narrowed, he put a gloved hand up towards his mouth, taking the gloves off with his teeth as skilfully as always.

"Dear me, it would appear my master has not been as well treated as I had hoped" with one glove falling to the floor, he started on the other. "I'm afraid this is going to be rather messy."

Ciel tried to call to him but the cloth in his mouth muffled his voice, making the words inaudible.

"You know the rules, you broke them and so did he. You knew this was going to be the consequence, there is no way you are going to avoid it this time" Jilin told him, poking Ciel's neck with the tip of her blade.

"I had no intention of breaking any rules but it seemed my master did. Usually I would be willing to suffer the consequences, however I cannot ignore that my masters life is in danger. Punish me as you see fit but I have to ask that you leave him alone, otherwise I will have no choice but kill all of you" Sebastian advised, clicking his neck.

"You know we can't do that" one of the angels told him, his purple eyes shinning as the lights came back on.

"That is unfortunate" Sebastian replied.

It wasn't an easy fight, several times Ciel had to close his eyes because he was sure Sebastian was going to die. The demon took many hits, most of them would have fatal if he was a mere mortal. Sebastian grunted and hissed as blades stabbed and sliced at him. He was trembling and Ciel was sure that he was going to faint soon, the angels had taken hits too but they were no where near as bad as he was. Finally Sebastian managed to turn on the blades back on the angel, putting it down with a swift slash at it's throat.

Blood started to drip from the needle sized hole in Ciel's neck as the knife poked a little to deep into his skin. The boy winced, unable to watch the fight anymore as Sebastian took more and more hits, falling down and getting up again and again. Then another angel was down, Jilin looked at the last angel, pleading for him to let her end it. They all knew Sebastian would give in a lot easier if the young master was out the way, the angel nodded, with a cruel smile Jilin pushed the knife through Ciel's throat, the blade coming out the other side, stained red.

Just as expected Sebastian stopped in his tracks, the pain took over his whole body, it was like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. Watching Jilin drop Ciel's lifeless body to the floor made him feel like he was being turned inside out. His body went numb and his knee's gave way underneath him. He failed. The one time, above all others, that he needed to succeed he had failed. If demons had the abiltly to cry, Sebastian knew he would be crying. He was ready to accept his fate, what was left for him to fight for? A crashing sound drew his attention away from his despair.

A woman was crouching down beside Ciel's body, she had hair the colour of honey and a dress that was grey like ashes. Without looking up at those around her she placed her hand on Ciel's chest, opening his mouth with the other hand she breathe into it.

"This boy was not meant to die" she whispered, just loud enough for those around to hear her. "Now he will not." The wound on his neck started to close and Sebastian barley noticed the way his chest was moving again. The strange women stood up, casting azure coloured eyes across the faces before her, fixing the angels with a look of hatred. "You should have known better" she spat, stepping over Ciel carefully and grabbing Jilin by the collar of her dress. "You are the one who shouldn't be alive."

"Clotho" the other angel spoke up, his breath shaky as he spoke. "The rules, the boy is only a human."

"Rules were made to be broken, Zaphiel" Clotho looked at him as if he was a piece of dirt on the bottom of her shoe as she let go of Jilin and walked towards Zaphiel with a blade of her own drawn towards him. "You should have known better, being so high in the ranks as you are, I thought you at least would know of the fate that binds these two together! I'm disappointed. Both of you will leave, take the bodies of the fallen with you and tell everyone up there that these two are not to messed with. Next time, you will be dealing with my sisters to, is that understood?"

Zaphiel bowed his head, a shameful look on his face, "my apologise madam. It will not happen again!"

"I hope not, now leave" she ordered, turning to Sebastian who was still on the floor. "Take your master home, Sebastian. He needs rest but he will be okay. I cannot promise that there will be no more trouble, not even from the angels, however I can promise you that his life is not in danger from them. Hopefully we do not have to meet again but I feel like we might."

"Clotho" Sebastian muttered, standing up and walking to Ciel's side, he bent down to pick him up. "Thank you."

The sound of Ciel's heart beating had never brought the demon more joy than it did in that moment, it was a sound he knew he'd never take for granted again.

...

**That's it guys, it's over. Sorry this took me so long to post but I really didn't want it to end, I was enjoying it far too much but thank you so much for reading and all the reviews, I cannot thank you guys enough for reading this. I hope that the end is satisfactory, the hardest thing to write in any story is the end, I hope I did it right. I have had a lot of fun writing this and will without a doubt do another Black Butler fic in the near future. You guys really amazing, thank you so much. **


End file.
